MOUSE!
by Ugly.Paper.Swan
Summary: ShinraxCelty. It was amusing watching Celty hunt down a mouse, but after a while, Shinra got jealous.


**A/N : Well…someone wanted more? So I wrote more. Enjoy the utter OOC randomness~ XD**

* * *

The underground doctor felt amused as his eyes followed Celty's movements in their shared apartment from the living room couch, his lips threatening to twitch into a bigger smile. He smiled even more when the Dullahan came near to him, only to swat his legs away and look desperately under the couch. She then moved away to another spot to continue her search.

"Celty~ It's okay. Just leave that mouse be. I promise I won't dissect it."

Celty ran back towards him and shoved a PDA in Shinra's face.

**[I don't believe you! You'll definitely dissect it the second you lay your hands on it!]**

Shinra pouted. "But Celty! If you don't like it, I swear I won't touch another living being for the rest of my life! These hands are only for your ple –GAH!"

A jab to his stomach caused Shinra to double over in pain, though that didn't stop the doctor from continuing his words full of admiration and absurd promises to "his one and only love". Celty delivered two or three more jabs to his solar plexus before going back on the hunt for the elusive mouse.

She searched high and low in the apartment. Under the pillows, behind the stove, at the top of the cabinet and anywhere else she could think of.

Shinra sat back on the couch and proceeded to watch Celty again. It was fun for him to watch Celty using her shadows to lift heavy weighted objects to search for that mouse but after a while, he couldn't help but feel jealous of that mouse. _How dare that stupid mouse steal Celty away from me!_, thought the doctor.

Feeling the jealousy overflow, he walked over to Celty and hugged her from behind.

"Celty~ Pay attention to me! Forget the mouse!" whined Shinra as Celty struggled to get away from his grip. When it proved to be useless, she turned around in his arms and typed in her PDA. She showed the content to Shinra.

**[Are you actually jealous of the mouse? Really, Shinra?]**

"No! I'm not jealous! I'm dying because you won't love me anymore!"

If Celty still had her head with her, she would've rolled her eyes at the over-the-top statement. Instead, she just patted Shinra's head to, hopefully, show that she still loves him and she won't fuss over the mouse anymore. Looking at Shinra again who was now in bliss and muttering "Pat my head more, Celty~", she wondered if this is what mothers feel like when comforting a child. A very, very weird child.

"Ah, I love you Celty!" said Shinra and gave Celty a small kiss to her neck, to which she just let him do.

He would've continued to do more, if only the mouse that Celty was looking for hadn't climbed up his foot and into the legs of his pants.

Shinra's reaction was immediate. "MOUSE! There's a mouse in my pants!"

He hopped around in the living room, trying to shake the rodent off of his legs but the mouse only climbed higher, to Shinra's panic. Celty, who was alarmed at the sudden appearance of the mouse, was trying to signal Shinra to calm down, so that she can get the mouse out with her shadow.

However, at Shinra's spouting gory death threats to the mouse for interrupting their moment together, Celty grabbed the doctor with her shadow and proceeded to rip his pants off to get to the mouse as quickly as possible before Shinra could do actual harm to the mouse.

When she finally got hold of the furry mouse, she held it close to her, much to Shinra's disappointment.

A soft clearing of the throat behind them pulled their attention back to Earth. It was Shiki. For some reason, he seemed embarrassed and pointedly looked away in another direction.

"Sensei, there is an emergency. I need you to follow me right away," said Shiki. He pulled Shinra up from the floor and pulled him towards the door.

"AH, wait! Let me put on my pants first and get my medical supplies!"

"This emergency does not require your supplies. We just want to discuss something with you."

"WAIT! At least let me put on my pants!"

"You can do so later in the car, sensei," continued Shiki as they got out of the apartment and towards the lift.

"I can't put my pants on in the car if I don't have my pants!" protested Shinra, struggling to get away from the grip.

"Then you just have to go without pants."

"In front of everyone?! CELTY HONEY, DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!"

But Celty didn't. Instead, she just waved goodbye and saw him off, like a good housewife would.

Later in the evening, a disgruntled Shinra came home with a new pair of pants and lot of mouse traps. Celty jabbed him in the stomach again and threw those traps out the window.

* * *

**A/N : Yay, Celty's a good housewife! Writing het once in a while is a good change.  
**


End file.
